A BIG bundle
by gracattack
Summary: Esme and Carlisle always desired a big family but after two kids decided to take a short break but not for long. Suddenly others keep on arriving. Their 2 were already a hanful can they handle more All human might change later.  T for later on and just ie
1. Chapter 1

Esme POV

My husband and I together have two young boys: Emmett who is 3 and Jacob 9 months.

I have always dreamed for a large family but Carlisle and me are taking a small break.

Emmett is very peculiar he can talk but chooses to speak the two words of Spanish he knows unless it's about food or his brother. We went to the doctor about this as we are worried but they didn't have an answer. Emmett is very unique and adventurous and likes to experiment walking through walls and roll up the stairs.

He, to put it mildly dislikes his brother A LOT. Although Jacob can't speak Emmett believes he is calling him names so I ask Emmett "How come I can't hear him then?"

His advanced answer, "He iss speakin shh Spanish!" Translation: He's speaking silent Spanish. So I ask Emmett: "Ok then can you tell him in Spanish not to please!". Emmett glares at me, smiles and then runs off.

Jacob instead as I mentioned cannot speak but is very verbal and active. He already shows hatred of his brother threw surprisingly biting him back when fighting. Although he often follows his example in 'uniqueness' as shuffles himself backwards and enjoys licking people.

My boys maybe a bit strange but I love them!

So this is the intro but a lot moiré to come. Please tell me what you think! Please can I have at least one review!

**( )**

**( )**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews appreciate them!

Today I am going to take the boys shopping for clothes seeing as Jacob is growing swiftly and Emmett has ruined most of his by painting himself, hiding in bushes and fighting his new imaginary friend Tom who apparently is his new phrase 'muchos mean'. Taking them out is a big task as Emmett runs down the escalators and puts thing in other's carts.

As we get to the store outside there is a newly built fountain and recently Emmett has learnt how to undo his seatbelt so as soon as we stop, he stumbles across the ROAD and jumps in to the water in one of his last wearable outfits….

I have no choice but to just dry him off!

The shopping was quite successful in the END as this time I let Emmett help choose clothes to get him more involved for himself he choose a t-shirt saying "amazing big-brother", and one with a beer picture on saying yummy from the adult section and for Jacob he choose a top saying 'I'm retarded" and he can't even read. We didn't get any of the tops he choose.

As we came out of the café where we got a drink, on the bench we saw a little boy all alone. I didn't see any parent-age people in sight.

So I went over and spoke to him "Hello are you alright?"

He looked up at me with massive Blue eyes and shook his head.

"What's wrong? Where's your mum or dad?" I asked.

Suddenly he started to tremble and whispered: "I don't know"

I felt heart-broken for him: "don't worry I'll find them!"

I began to call around, I asked the boy several question all he could tell me was that he was three. For a three year old he was very small looked maybe 18 months. He didn't even know his name.

After a few hours I called the police reporting an abandoned child.

They said to take him down there and leave him with them but I refused and said he would stay here until things were sorted out. Once we got home

Carlisle was there so I explained. Emmett just stood their bewildered. Jacob crawled along the carpet silently until he bumped into a kitchen counter and began to some-what growl at it.

We told Emmett that him and Jasper were going to have a sleep-over so they both ran upstairs excitedly and played.

Jasper was such a sweet boy and I didn't want him to lose his mother. My heart was already warming to him!

I know this chapter compare to the other one is quite different! S tell me what you think!

Do you think it needs to be funnier?

Do you like Emmett and Jacob?

Please can I have 4 reviews before I update!

If I don't update quickly its because school is starting for me o Monday ! I'm apologizing now


End file.
